Darkstalkers GX
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: Years ago, there was a war between the world and the terrorist group, Dark Gene. To strengthen their forces, they experimented on humans, turning them into creatures of the night: Darkstalkers. But their tools rebelled against them and won the war. Now some seek a normal life with Duel Academy, unaware of what awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All trademarked characters and properties in the following story are owned by Konami and Capcom**_

_**My other stories are currently on hiatus for a short time. This is a response to a story challenge from and is co-written byWolfpackersson09 **_

* * *

A young boy was wandering around town, rushing to reach a stadium. His deck was ready, and his brown hair matched his eyes. His outfit was catching as it was a long duster coat with a black shirt and boots, but the one thing that would catch everyone's attention was the strange long sword on his back. He then overheard something that caught his attention, a news cast. "It has been almost a year since the end of the Cult War started by the terrorist group 'Dark Gene', but many are still struggling to cope with these 'Darkstalkers' that are now a part of our everyday life. It's been difficult on both sides to adjust to the different lifestyles between these species..."

'And making a big fuss about it'll just make things worse for a few people.' The youth thought before he checked his watch, and an odd call. "I gotcha buddy, got to get moving to make it." He said quietly before dashing off again, heading for the stadium that's accepting new duelists for Duel Academy.

The war, of which the news anchor spoke of, was the result of a growing congregation of fanatics seeking to achieve immortality through the transmission of human to demon-hood. The location of their stronghold headquarters was in fact this very city where they carried out grotesque experiments on the populous. In the first phase, many had been greatly disfigured and deformed; half of them died. The second phase had brought more promising results for the cultists. They had opened a doorway to realm of demons and, through an elaborate ritual, summoned and fused any demon that came through with their human victims; Vampires, Werewolves, Minotaurs, Succubi, and such were no longer facets of mythology.

But it didn't stop there. By using retro-viral science, they had found a way to turn their 'patients' into creatures without the need for a ritual. World governments tried to end Dark Gene's intentions with very little success for they had operatives positioned in key posts to ensure that they could not be stopped.

The war would not have begun until one fateful day. The cultists had planned to take their efforts to the next level; their retro-virus had been perfected and was processing to be made into a weapon. They wanted to test a combination of the two methods to see if they could achieve more favorable results. They chose a candidate out of their stock to be the guinea pig of this procedure. They had given him a codename as they had little concern or care for his real name:

They called him Sparda.

Project Sparda, as they called it, didn't care for their desires, but fortunately he and the others that had been experimented on, along with those that were yet to be experimented on, escaped when the governments stepped in with military to rescue them. This would sadly spark a war in which the civilians themselves would be forced to fight in to protect themselves from the cultic groups that would use them for sacrifice. The one that was considered the best fighter was one they called Sparda. The final battle came to its climax when Sparda cornered the leader of Dark Gene. The madman had ordered the virus to be released on the world population but Sparda had slain him and stopped the virus before it spread. Unfortunately, thirty percent of the population had been exposed and turned into Darkstalkers, the more politically correct term for their new species.

That was the past, and the present was all that Jaden Yuki cared for. He fought, bled, and killed just to help end the war, and now he was just trying to make sure he made it to his duel on time. He decided that the traditional way might take too long and decided to scale a wall. "All right, mark all the no shows absent." He overheard a man's voice as he got close to the top of a wall. "Hold on!" He jumped through the trees just before the man and women that were accepting the applicants left. "Where's the fire? I'm just fashionably late to the party. Jaden Yuki is present." He said with a kind smile towards the group, even if some of them were intimidated by the sword on his back.

* * *

Inside the Kaiba Dome, two entrance duels were taking place; one was a boy who would be mistaken for a child that had light blue hair, the other was a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it. The smaller boy had taken damage from some sort of bug. While a few were concerned for the boy as he trembled before the proctor, many had their attention turned to the other boy who had 4000 life points and a **Vorse Raider** while his opponent had 1900 and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman, Pop-quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go facedown trap!** Ring of Destruction**!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"Pfft, he's alright but don't forget we went to prep school for 3 years." A raven-haired boy said as he lay back in his seat.

"What do you think, Sam?" no response. "Sam?"

"Huh?" the other, a blond spiky haired boy said.

"What's with you?"

"I was enjoying the scenery."

He then pointed towards a lone female student at the top of the bleachers. She had dishwasher blonde hair that reached to the small of her back. She was dressed in the standard Duel Academy girls' uniform that hugged her figure, which would make a porn star jealous, very well. A pair of finger-less gloves on both hands and the standard blue girls' boots over a pair of black stockings connected to garter belt straps that disappear up into her skirt.

Her name was Alexis Rhodes.

"Yeah, Alexis Rhodes, the queen of Obelisk Blue and one of those so called 'Darkstalkers'. I'm going to make her mine one day." Chazz said as he eyed the girl, but he knew he wasn't the only man that found her desirable, but outside of the 'sexual feeding', as she called it, she seemed to show no real interest in her potential suitors. Even the Zane Truesdale didn't seem that interesting to her. Chazz had a blush and a smirk when she seemed to look his way for a moment before leaving their sights.

Alexis sighed as she noticed that Chazz was looking at her. 'I wonder where he is now?' She thought as she walked around the stadium. She then saw a long red duster and a sword that had no sheathe or anything that keep it on his back, unless the sword was adhered by mystical means, but that wasn't what caught her eye. "Sparda?" She asked somewhat, and the guy turned around, revealing a young man she hadn't seen in a while. "Alexis? Is that you?"

"Jaden Yuki! It is you!" She was happy to see him again as she rushed right to him, but it was suddenly turned a little sour when she slapped him across the face. "You went missing for over six months! Where the hell have you been!" Jaden just rubbed where the slap made contact for a bit. "Wow Lex, you sure can slap."

She silently glared at the boy, not amused.

"I was chasing down the backers of Dark Gene and any stragglers. I got most of them but there still are a few out there. When Interpol offered to take over the search, I agreed and came back home."

Her features softened at his explanation before she grasped him in a tight yet tender embrace.

"You could've told me," she said.

* * *

Dr. Vellian Crowler glared at the boy in the red duster hugging his one of his star students.

"Who does that slacker think he is? If I wasn't so pressed for time, I'd teach that upstart a lesson he won't soon forget."

"Excuse me, Mr. Crowler?" one aide walked up to him.

"Did you just call me 'mister?" Crowler nearly screeched.

"I'm sorry, is it Miss."

"First off, I am a man. Second, I have a PhD in Dueling and have earned the title Doctor. Now, what is it?"

"We have one more applicant who needs to take his entrance duel."

"Then he'll have to wait until next year."

"Um, Dr. Crowler?" another came up.

"What Now!?"

He then handed Crowler the phone in his hand. "It's for you."

Crowler then took the phone and answered; "Yes, who is this? I'm rather—Chancellor Shepherd!"

* * *

"Crowler, I called to see if everything is going smoothly. This is the first year we're having Darkstalker freshmen and wanted to make sure that everyone is given an equal chance; not like last when you failed half of the applicants after they called you something. Mister, I believe?"

* * *

When the line went quiet on the other end, Crowler growled at the device.

"Pompous windbag, doesn't he realize that this academy has enough slackers? Still, he's the boss. Who's the last applicant?"

The aide presented the file with a picture enclosed. When the doctor saw the photo of the same boy getting friendly with Alexis, a smirk grew on his lips.

"well, it seems that slacker will get that lesson after all."

'That and Chancellor Shepherd told me to give everyone an 'equal chance'. Too bad for him that Slacker will have to deal with me.' Crowler thought as he saw the two still together.

Once Jaden and Alexis broke their embrace, they parted ways for a bit after she reminded him not to grope her ass in public. "Yo, I saw your duel. You're not bad, and might be the second strongest duelist here. Name's Jaden. You're not bad either, need some work kid, but you'll make it." He said introducing himself to the student that had won his duel and the blue haired boy. "It's nice to meet you Jaden. I'm Bastion Misawa." The boy with the spot of grey hair said taking a hand. "I'm Syrus Truesdale, and I didn't do that great." Jaden noticed that Syrus had a pair of sharp fangs in place of normal canines and felt his dark aura. Jaden's thoughts were interrupted when Bastion asked a simple question. "If I'm the second strongest, then who you do think is the strongest freshman?"

"Jaden Yuki, report to duel field 4. Failure to comply will result in immediate dismissal; Jaden Yuki to field 4." The announcer on the PA said and Jaden turned to leave, but before he left he said simply. "I'm the strongest here, and let's see if this guy can throw a party."

Jaden then planted a foot on the railing and launched himself several dozen feet into the air and came crashing down onto the duel field.

"Whoa, who's the ugly chick?" Jaden asked as Crowler entered the field. He was quite upset and showed it. "I'M NOT A WOMAN!" he shouted with gale force might, "My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler, and I teach Duel Techniques in Duel Academy. However, today I will be your duel examiner."

* * *

"Looks like this slacker's getting what he deserves." Chazz said as the three Obelisk Blues were looking at the two that would be dueling. "I don't know, it seems a little much that Dr. Crowler would duel a freshman."

"I think it's perfect. Teach these nobodies who think getting into Duel Academy is easy. The other examiners pretty much let anyone in."

* * *

Alexis noticed that Dr. Crowler was on the field. 'He's not one of the usual examiners, so what's he up to?'

"Looks like Crowler's dueling him. It'll be over quickly." She looked to notice a young man that was older then her with long blue hair and a pair of sharp fangs in place of normal canines. "I don't think it'll be that easy, Zane. Jaden's stronger then he acts. In fact, I'd say that Jaden will win this duel." Zane held an eyebrow high up for a moment, wondering what made her so confident.

* * *

"Well, let's get this party started!" Jaden said as their life point counters started up.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 4000

"Since I'm the newcomer, I'll go first. Draw!" Jaden drew one card.

"I'll start off by summoning **1****st**** Hell: Pride** in defense mode."

A ghoulish-looking monster wearing a robe and holding a scythe appeared.

**1****st**** Hell: Pride/DEF: 1300**

"I'll end my turn there."

Crowler eyed the ugly creature as he drew his card.

"It is my turn now, and I start by playing **Confiscation**. By offering 1000 life points I can see your hand and destroy one card." Crowler explained, but saw the hand anyway. There were cards that he never heard, but finally settled on one. "I'll send this, **'Blood Revival**' card to the graveyard. Next I'll lay two trap cards, and then play **Heavy Storm**, which destroys all magic and trap cards on the field." A great storm came and destroyed everything but the monster on the field.

* * *

"Why would Crowler destroy his own trap?" Cyrus asked as he saw the two statue cards destroyed. Bastion could understand the question. "Because they were **Statue of the Wicked**, and by destroying them he gains Wicked Tokens."

* * *

"It seems Crowler is using his own deck." Zane said as Alexis simply watched, waiting for the next move. "Hmm, I have a feeling that his deck won't match Jaden's spirit."

"I'm more interested if we'll see his rare monster." Zane finished as they continued to watch.

* * *

"I haven't finished just yet, as I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my **Ancient Gear Golem**!" Crowler said as the two strange snake like creatures that were summoned were destroyed and a great mechanized golem rose up. "Ancient Gear Golem, attack his puny little monster."

* * *

"That defense monster won't do him any good now. When Gear Golem attacks, It deals piercing damage to the opponent."

"Don't be too sure about that, Zane"

* * *

The robed ghoul exploded into shards when the golem's metal smashed into it. The Life point counter, however, did not go down.

"Check your gear, your life points haven't gone down."

"My gear is fine. It's Hell: Pride's effect that when it's destroyed in battle, I take no battle damage."

"WHAT!?" the Man-thing shouted.

"It doesn't stop there. When its destroyed, I can special summon three Pride Tokens in defense mode."

Crowler growled before he ended his turn.

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 3000

* * *

"See? I told you Jaden wouldn't go down so easily." Alexis said as she watched the duel. Zane nodded a bit before commenting. "You're right, and Crowler didn't know about a technique or card like that."

* * *

Three ghoulish skulls with robes appeared on the field on Jaden's side. "Alright then, it's my turn again. I think I'll sacrifice a token to summon **3****rd**** Hell: Wrath** in attack mode!" Another ghoulish monster in a robe appeared, it was not only larger than the first one, but it was weaker too. Everyone in the audience was completely unnerved at the sight of the red sphere on the ghoul's back. Even Crowler, but the monster was still had zero attack points, far weaker than the Ancient Gear Golem. "I then place a face down and end my turn."

* * *

"That loser is making it too easy." Chazz sneered.

* * *

"Why would he summon that? It has no attack points," Zane asked.

Alexis raised her hands and plugged both her ears. "If I know Crowler, you're about to find out."

* * *

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for an obvious trap. I play Ancient Gear Finish. This card will protect my Golem from any spell or trap card you have hidden."

The mechanical giant then gained a silver sheen.

"Ancient Gear Golem will now attack Hell: Wrath with Mechanized Melee!"

"I activate my face down, **Dreadnaught!** This card will protect me from damage I receive from a card effect."

Jaden's body then became enveloped in an armor-like carapace.

* * *

"Nice card but it won't do a thing about that Golem," Bastion analyzed, "unless… "

* * *

"That'll do you no good, slacker!" Crowler taunted arrogantly.

The large ghoul took the fist, head on but, was not destroyed just yet.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jaden shouted.

Instead it raised its sphere over its head and slammed it on the ground, unleashing a devastating explosion, destroying all monsters on the field. Jaden walked forward as the smoke cleared. He looked at his proctor, whose face and entire front side had been blackened from the blast; his eyes swirling.

"Wrath's effect negates battle damage then destroys all monsters on the field. After that both players take damage equal to the total attack points of all monsters destroyed. To put it bluntly, I win."

Jaden: 4000

Crowler: 0

* * *

"See, I told you Jaden would win." Alexis said as Zane looked at the aftermath of the duel with interest. 'Jaden Yuki, perhaps this'll be an interesting year.'

* * *

"He won!" Syrus said as he and Bastion had watched the endgame. "Yes, it would appear that Jaden's claims of being the strongest is true."

'A worthy opponent for my intellect. Perhaps we'll duel one day.' Bastion was then starting to plan and formulate a plan with what he knew of Jaden's current cards.

* * *

Chazz, Sam, and the blue haired boy were stunned at the result of the duel. "Crowler lost?" Sam said as he and the blue haired boy were stunned at how could a professor lose using his own deck. Chazz was the most stunned, but he denied the possibility of any real skill. "That slacker just got lucky."

* * *

Jaden was definitely happy that he won, but he wasn't milking the attention. "Well teach, looks like I pass, and I'll be seeing you in class." Jaden then left the arena and thought about what would happen at Duel Academy, and a hopefully peaceful time.

* * *

_**OC CARDS:**_

_**1**__**st**__** Hell: Pride/ Level 3/ Fiend-type/ DARK Attribute/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1300/ When this card is destroyed by battle, negate any battle damage and special summon three "Pride Tokens" on the field: "Pride Token / Level 1/ Fiend-type/ DARK Attribute/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 500/ When this card is destroyed by battle, negate any battle damage."**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Hell: Wrath/ Level 5/ Fiend-type/ DARK Attribute/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0/ This card cannot be set or switched to defense position. When this card is destroyed by battle, negate any battle damage and destroy all Monsters on the field. Deal effect damage to both players equal to the combined ATK of the destroyed monsters.**_

_**Dreadnaught/ Quick-Play Spell/ Negate any damage from card effects until the End phase of the turn.**_

_**Blood Revival – to be revealed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to address that yes, this is mixed with Capcom's Darkstalkers with a little bit of Devil May Cry**_

* * *

The sun was bright as the helicopter carrying the new attendees for Duel Academy soared across the sea.

"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you'll look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home."

Several new students rushed to the windows to see their new campus. Jaden remained in his seat, intent on catching some sleep. Alexis, sitting next to him, had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Now, now, I know you're excited but don't shove. Now, if you'll place your seats back in the upright position, we'll be landing soon."

Jaden looked outside the window, with Alexis also stirring from her spot. "You can see it now Jaden. Our new home for a few years, and maybe we can finally find some peace and quiet."

"Yeah Lex, maybe we can finally get some down time from all the craziness of back then. It's a good thing I had that special badge, or my gear would be back at the mainland collecting dust." Alexis giggled at Jaden's remark. Ever since the war he hardly went anywhere without having his sword or guns. The seats were adjusted to their proper positions as the plane landed.

* * *

"Good morning to you, new students. I'm Chancellor Shepherd, and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Normally I would suggest that you get yourselves settled in, but I must also welcome those new students that are Darkstalkers. I know that the special needs of the Darkstalkers must be met, but there are rules. If there is a particular requirement based on your individual species then please inform the head of your dorm. If there are species that require the presence of a guest then all visitors to any dorm must be notified to all dorm heads. I wish you all the best in the coming year." Chancellor Shepherd said on a video screen as everyone but Jaden changed and put on blazer jackets with different colors. Jaden still wore his red duster with more red and black with the sword on his back.

* * *

"Hey Jaden, why didn't you put on an Academy blazer?"

"I prefer my own coat besides, I'm in the Slifer Red dorm and my coat is red enough."

"Really? I'm in Slifer Red, too."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Jaden said sarcastically as he looked at the boy in the RED blazer.

"Hello, gents."

The two boys turned their attention to the one who called. It was Bastion, now in a yellow jacket.

"Hey Bastion. So you're in Ra Yellow?"

"Indeed, I am. What about you?"

"Slifer Red."

"Then why aren't you wearing the Academy issued blazer?"

"Like I told Syrus, my coat is red enough. So I guess we'll see you around the dorms?"

"I doubt that, yours is over there," Bastion pointed off into the distance.

Jaden then turned back to Syrus.

"What do ya say we check out our dorm?"

"Sure."

With that, the two set off.

* * *

It wasn't long before they found their assigned dormitory; it wasn't what they were expecting.

"This is our dorm? It looks more like an outhouse with a deck," said Syrus.

"It's not that bad besides, check out this awesome view."

Syrus joined Jaden where he stood and saw what Jaden meant: an excellent view of the ocean stretching into the west, perfect to catch the sunset.

"Here's my room." Jaden then noticed that he also had the same room. "Same here. Well, here's to the year." He said as he opened the door. Jaden and Cyrus saw that the room wasn't that bad. 'A lot better than some of the slums Lex and me had to sleep in.'

"Hey, maybe we knew each other in a past life like Pharaoh Mahdo and High Priest Seto?" Jaden shook his head at Syrus' suggestion. "That's ancient history. Besides, this is a good place for a new beginning. Now to see what the hell we're doing to make this place better." Jaden opened the window curtains. "HEY! That was closed for a reason!"

"AHH! A DEATH KOALA!" Syrus screamed getting Jaden and the guy to cover their ears. "I AIN'T A KOALA! You guys are freshman, so I'll explain the dorms and their colors for ya. There are three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue is the best dorm on the island, and only those with money, connections, or are incredibly talented can get in there. Ra Yellow has those with potential and can do well. Then there's us the 'Red Wonders'."

"Red Wonders." Syrus was almost awestruck, until the boy started once more. "As in 'it's a wonder that they got this far.' Slifer Red is better known as the 'drop out' dorm because most people have no talent, and it's the least repaired dorm. Name's Chumley Huffington by the way."

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." Syrus was disheartened by the idea of being a 'drop out' or 'talent-less', but he was cordial anyway. "I'm Jaden Yuki, and I hope you don't mind bunking with Darkstalkers." Chumley had a shocked expression, but then he concentrated on Jaden. "I think I saw you somewhere before." Jaden wasn't quite listening to what Chumley said as he placed his sword and a pair of guns, that he was allowed to bring with him via a special badge, but it was those objects that got Chumley thinking. 'A white and Black gun, and I think I can make out the words Luce and Ombra, a red duster with lots of black, and an odd long sword. Where do I know that from?' It was only a few seconds later that he went wide-eyed at the information. "HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE THE LEGENDARY SPARDA, LEADER OF THE DARK KNIGHTS!"

"Could you say that a little louder? I don't think they heard you in China," Jaden said as he rubbed his ears.

"Sorry, it's just such an honor to meet you. I've heard so many stories."

"Um, is Jaden some kind of celebrity?" asked Syrus.

"Don't you know anything? Sparda was a hero from the Cult War, a living legend, the ultimate Darkstalker."

"Wow. I didn't know Jaden was so famous," then a thought occurred to the young boy, "Hey, what did you mean by 'ultimate Darkstalker?"

"I say 'Ultimate Darkstalker' because he's considered the single most powerful of them all."

"I always heard that Vampires were considered the most powerful."

"As a species they are but on an individual level, Sparda outclasses them all. This guy is said to have power on par with a God."

Syrus remained silent as he gazed at his new roommate in awe. Jaden, however, was starting to get uncomfortable with all this attention.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of my backstory. Let's go check out the school, I can tell there's some major Dueling action going on!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

Jaden ran off, with Syrus following him. "Uh, how can you tell that there's a duel going on, and where are we going?" He asked, but Jaden didn't mind it too much. He just kept going. "I know that there's a good duel around here somewhere. Hope whoever's dueling knows how to throw a party." He said as he continued to walk. After a bit of walking, the two Darkstalkers found their way into an arena. "Wow, this place is huge!" Syrus exclaimed, looking at the sheer size of the arena. "Meh, I've seen bigger." That was actually true on Jaden's part. Some of the members of Dark Gene had access to some of the most expensive and best places for dueling, in addition to their laboratories. They weren't alone in the arena as some Obelisk Blue students were around. One of them noticed the two. "Hey! You Slifer Slackers aren't supposed to be here!"

"We're just a couple of students looking for a duel. It's not like we're breaking a rule or something." Jaden said, but one of them pointed to something. "See that crest on the wall over there? That shows this is an arena for Obelisk Blue dorms." Sam, the spiky haired boy said, but then he noticed the blue haired glasses boy's expression. "What's up Clint?"

"That's the kid that beat Crowler without losing a single life point." It was then that Sam had a look of surprise, but a third voice caught their attention. "Well, it looks like you lost your way, Slacker." They looked to see Chazz up in the bleachers looking down on them. "I'll tell you now that you beating Crowler was most likely a fluke. I'm Chazz Princeton the next King of Games, and the top student of Duel Prep." Jaden just looked at the boy and sighed. 'Great, a kid that's rich and thinks he's got it all. Hope he can duel better then he can brag.'

"There you are," said a female voice.

The five boys all turned to the source, one Alexis Rhodes as she walked up the group. Her uniform was the same as before but she had opened it a little to allow a generous amount of cleavage to be seen. She had no shirt underneath her blazer but they could make the edges of a red lace bra. Two of the three Obelisk boys, Sam and Clint, were almost instantly reduced to drooling idiots at the sight of her. Chazz kept his cool so as to look good. Syrus was stunned speechless at this goddess that walked among mortals. And Jaden was… well… Jaden.

"Wow, who is that?"

"Hey Alexis. Have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend, Jaden here? It'll be a short duel but an entertaining one at least."

Alexis silently snorted at Princeton's arrogance. She knew someone would mop the floor with the other but it wasn't going to be who Chazz thought it would.

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome banquet, you're late."

"Oh right, come on guys," Chazz said as he walked off with his two friends.

Alexis then turned to the two boys in red.

"Sorry about Chazz, Jaden. He's an asshole especially with Slifer Red students."

"That's okay, Lex. Come to think of it, we should get going, too," said Jaden.

"Yeah, the Slifer welcome dinner is starting, too."

"C'mon Sy!"

"I would join you guys, but the rules say that we have to be in our individual dorms. I think it's to make sure everyone is there." Jaden nodded at Alexis' statement before they parted ways.

* * *

The girls of Obelisk Blue were having a nice in the girl's dorm. It was truly a splendid feast, and Alexis was going to enjoy herself. 'Would be nicer if Jaden was here, but he'd probably start playing Highway to Hell or another rock song.' She thought and giggled a bit at the prospect of Jaden turning a fancy dinner party into a rock concert. She kept a look around and saw that there were indeed a few female Darkstalkers. There weren't as many as ordinary humans, but she noticed a few vampires, among other species, mixed in. Some of the human girls had a feeling of fear with some of the species, but she shook it off as everyone worldwide was still adjusting. 'Better let Madame Fontaine know that Jaden's going to be seen a good deal in the future.' She thought as she noticed the dorm headmistress of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm, after she had made the toast.

* * *

At the Slifer Red dorm, however, things were not as festive. In fact, many of the students looked at their meager-looking meal in despair.

"This is our banquet?"

"Never mind that, loot at our headmaster. It's a cat!"

That particular student was proven wrong when a lanky-looking man stepped into the room. He had long, dark grey hair with squinty eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Hello, students, I am Professor Lyman Banner. I will be your headmaster and your instructor on Duel Alchemy. Now before we dig in, let's all tell each other about ourse-"

He was interrupted by the sound of someone, namely Jaden Yuki, shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Uh, Jaden, we're supposed to say something about ourselves," Syrus said, trying to stop the boy before he got in trouble.

"How's this then? I'm starving!"

A warning bell then went off in Jaden's head. This had saved his life many times during the war so he wasn't about to doubt it now. He looked up to see Prof. Banner leaning over and staring at him; a jovial grin on his lips at Jaden's antics.

"Well, since some of us don't feel like waiting, let's just eat!"

The man walked back to his table but Jaden kept his eyes fixed on him. He sensed something about Banner, he wasn't a Darkstalker but he wasn't human either.

* * *

Jaden was relaxing in his room, reflecting on a few things. "Well, today wasn't that bad. Lyman seems like a cool guy, and the dorm's not bad." Jaden said as he checked his guns. Syrus and Chumley were a little nervous, but this is Sparda. "Relax guys, I didn't bring live ammo. Just some rubber bullets. Hurts like hell for normal humans, and with a bit of demonic power they can hurt Darkstalkers just as bad." Before anyone can say anything, Jaden's PDA, Personal Duel Assistant, rang. Jaden checked out the video message and saw that it was from Chazz. "Hey Slifer Slacker, I haven't let you off on that duel just yet. Tonight at the Obelisk Blue arena, and just for fun let's make this duel more interesting: winner gets the loser's best card and Alexis as their girlfriend. See ya." The screen went dead, and Jaden's eyes turned red for a bit before going back to their usual brown. Syrus and Chumley got nervous when he seemed to have an evil smirk on his face. "Looks like Chazz is throwing me a party. It'd be rude to ignore the invite."

* * *

Jaden and Syrus made it to the Obelisk Blue arena, and they saw Chazz. Chumley decided to hit the sack and sleep the night away. "Looks like the Slacker decided to show up."

"I don't know about Slacker, but I came. You got your crew, and I'm just waiting on one more person to make this a real party." This got the three blues and diminutive vampire red confused. "Who you waiting for?"

"Just my second in command. She should be here right about now." And as soon as Jaden finished that sentence, Alexis walked in, not looking too happy.

"Alexis?"

"Yeah, she and I fought together in the war. She was my second in command when I was occupied with… other matters."

Jaden then turned to Chazz.

"I also told her about your little bet concerning her, she never did like being treated as a prize."

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you get ready to hand over your card, Slifer Slacker," Chazz said, ignoring what Jaden explained earlier.

"I'll go first Slacker, and I summon **Reborn Zombie** in defense mode." A ragged zombie then appeared on the field, kneeling as if to defend him. "I think I'll play a face down and end my turn."

"My turn," Jaden drew his card, "I'll start off by summoning **Dark Knight Capricorn** in attack mode!"

An evil-looking knight with a goat motif wielding a lance appeared.

"And I'll play the spell **Stop Defense** and switch your zombie into attack mode."

The corpse monster then stood up.

"Now Capricorn will attack Reborn Zombie!"

**Dark Knight Capricorn/ ATK: 1500**

**Reborn Zombie/ ATK: 1000**

The Knight twirled his lance before bringing it down in an overhead slash on to the Zombie.

Chazz: 3500

"I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

Chazz looked at the goat like knight and drew a card. "Fine then, I play Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" A wicked looking soldier then appeared on the battlefield. "I'll place another face down and attack your knight!" The armored soldier then attacked, but Jaden kept his cool. 'There's a reason he just attacked, and I got the feeling it's not a good one.'

**Dark Knight Capricorn/ ATK: 1500**

**Chthonian Soldier/ ATK: 1200**

The two warriors squared off before Capricorn ran Chthonian Soldier threw with his spear. The warrior burst into shards but his sword remained and came down on Jaden.

Chazz: 3200

Jaden: 3700

"When Chthonian Soldier is destroyed in battle, you take the same amount of damage that I took. But I'm just getting started. I activate **Chthonian Blast!** It destroys your monster and we both take damage equal to half of your monsters attack points."

Chazz: 2450

Jaden: 2950

Jaden started to chuckle a bit after that. 'Heh, he's just started to break down now.'

"Looks like you can't handle playing with the huh?" Chazz started before Jaden went into a good laugh. "Uh, has Jaden lost it?"

"No, he's enjoying this, and it's good to hear him laughing like that." Alexis softened as Jaden stood up once more. "Man, it was a great idea to use my Dark Knight Deck instead of the Hell Deck. I haven't had this much fun dueling in years!" This was confusing to Chazz, but he ended his turn anyway. "It's your turn now Slacker."

"Okay, I draw!"

"And _I_ activate my face down, **Call of the Haunted**! With it, I can summon a monster from my graveyard. Rise Chthonian Soldier!"

The warrior returned to the field to defend Chazz.

"Then I play **Blood Revival** which allows me to sacrifice a monster on the field or in my hand to summon a monster from the Graveyard so I'll say goodbye to **Dark Knight Taurus** and welcome back, Dark Knight Capricorn!"

A fountain appeared before Jaden. the head began to trickle a red liquid, no doubt blood as the card's name sake. it overflowed and pooled onto the ground before it rose up and shaped into Capricorn.

"But there's more, I play Polymerization and fuse Dark Knight Capricorn on my field with **Dark Knight Virgo **in my hand."

An image of a woman in black evil armor appeared next to Capricorn

"I fusion summon **Dark Knight Draco!**"

"Geez, why can't this game just fade into a fad already?" The three humans and Darkstalkers heard some people walking around. "This is the last place to check. Let's just get this over with and call it a night." Said another voice, both of the voices were male. "Guys, we have to go now or we'll get in trouble with Campus Security." Alexis said, getting Jaden's attention. "Let me guess, Chazz decided to forget mentioning that there's no after-hours dueling."

"Bingo Jaden. Let's get out of here." Jaden de-activated his duel disk and looked at Chazz. "We'll just have to settle this some other time."

"You won on a fluke, Slacker." Chazz retorted as both groups left. The two men that were on Campus Security entered to see the duel arena empty. No one was there, leaving them to head off and get some sleep.

* * *

Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis made it out of the building without getting caught. "I knew I can count on you milady." Alexis smiled at Jaden's comment and offered her hand, which he took and kissed. "Of course I'd help out, but we both know you would've won. Oh, I better make sure you have this." She then gave a card to Jaden, but it wasn't a dueling card. "This card will let you into the girl's dorm in Obelisk Blue. Just show this to Madame Fontaine or whoever's on security and ask for me. This way we can pick up where left off, before you went off the radar for a few months. See ya later Jaden." Alexis finished with a wink, before growing a pair of white bat-like wings on her back and a smaller pair on her head. She then took off flying into the night, heading back to her dorm. "Wow, I didn't know that a succubus would be so beautiful."

"Yeah Sy, she sure is. Well, time to get some sleep." Jaden said as they started back to their dorm, wanting to be ready for class, and maybe get a since of normalcy for a while.

* * *

**Dark Knight Capricorn/ WIND**/** Lv. 3/ Warrior/ ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000/ **_**A loyal subordinate to Polaris. He strikes down his enemies with quick and precise strikes.**_

**Dark Knight Taurus - to be revealed**

**Dark Knight Virgo - to be revealed**

**Dark Knight Draco – to be revealed**

**Blood Revival/ Spell/ Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field; Send it to the graveyard and Special Summon 1 "Dark Knight" monster from your graveyard.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first class of the day for the first official day of Duel Academy. "Welcome to Introduction to Dueling. I, Dr. Vellian Crowler, will be teaching you this class. Now, as a start, who can tell me the different types of cards?"

_'Great, first day and I get that freaky transvestite. At least the key card Lex gave me might help a bit.'_ Jaden thought as Crowler was teaching the first class of the day: Introduction to Dueling. It wasn't a really necessary class for him, but it was a requirement for first years. Crowler himself looked around and decided to call on a student. "Alexis, why don't you answer the question?" Alexis stood up and said, "Monster cards can be divided into various types. The types of cards include: Regular Monster, Fusion Monster, Ritual Monster, Effect Monster, Spell, and Trap cards. Trap cards are divided into normal, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spells are divided into normal spells, quickplay spells, ritual spells, continuous spells, equip spells, and field spells." It was the correct answer, allowing her to sit down between two other girls her age. One was a human girl that Jaden could tell had a strong mystical energy surrounding her with short brown hair, and the other girl was a catwoman with short black hair and had patches of grey fur. "Perfect! I wouldn't expect less from one of my Obelisks."

_'Who should I pick for the next question?'_ He thought, as he looked around to make a student of Obelisk blue look good.

"Syrus Truesdale, please explain to the class what a field spell is."

"Um… Well…. A field spell is… uh…." Syrus stammered.

"Even pre-duelers know this one, you Slifer Slacker," a certain glasses-wearing Obelisk called out, making many of the Blues laugh.

"You got this, Sy," Jaden tried to assure his pal.

"It appears you don't know. How about someone more competent answer, preferably someone not wearing red."

"If that's an insult to the Slifer Red guys, then you're just making fun of yourself. I beat ya without losing a single life point, and I'm in Slifer Red. Also, a Field Spell card is a card that affects the field with varied effects. The best example is the Field Spell Skyscraper as it increases certain monsters attack points by 1000." That got most of Slifers laughing a bit as it was true. Crowler was unintentionally humiliating himself with his idle comment. "Wow, that Red sure knows his stuff." The catwoman next to Alexis said after hearing that. "Geez Mindy, you'll go for any cute guy. What class do you have next Lex? I've got Duel Alchemy with Professor Banner."

"I've got that class too Jasmine, and I think we'll be seeing more of Jaden soon enough." Crowler continued with his basic lecture after fuming a bit with Jaden's verbal taunt. The bell rang and everyone had started to leave for the next class.

'_That's it! I will not stand to have that slacker in my school another moment. One way or another, I'm getting him kicked out.'_

Next class

Professor Banner's class was a little more bearable since the instructor in question didn't try to put down any student of a particular dorm. While Jaden found that refreshing, there was still something about Banner that unsettled him and highly doubted that it might be because he could turn into some kind of huge green rage monster or something. Syrus then turned towards him.

"Hey thanks, Jaden," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For bailing me out in Crowler's class."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaden saw Banner glance in their direction with an unreadable expression.

"Uh-oh, looks like I'm gonna have to do it again."

"Syrus?" the bespectacled instructor started.

The little vampire shot up, frightened.

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to grab Pharaoh?"

Syrus was a little stunned by the request.

"Pharaoh?"

"Unless, you are minoring as a scratch post."

Jaden tapped the blue-haired boy on the shoulder then pointed down towards his feet. Looking down, Syrus caught sight of a familiar tiger-striped cat rubbing up against his leg. Some of the students began to laugh.

* * *

Crowler was in his office writing with a quill pen, which was odd as nobody used quill pens anymore. He was writing something with it while Scowling. "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery of me in front of my own class. That will be the last mistake he'll ever make." He said to no one in particular as he placed a letter in an envelope and sealed it. He then grabbed a mirror and a tube of crimson lipstick. "The big kiss off!" He kissed the envelope and wiped the lipstick off of his lips.

* * *

Jaden was looking around the gymnasium, looking for his diminutive vampire friend. He wasn't in his usual duster but the Duel Academy issued tracksuit._ 'Either Sy's late or got lost.'_ He thought as he waited for gym class to start.

* * *

Crowler sneaked into the boy's locker room and started to open lockers. 'Time to plant the bait for Jaden to find it, and his shoes are the perfect place.' He found Jaden's shoes and placed the letter on top of them, grinning in an evil way that was just plain creepy for anyone, especially if the person in question looked like a guy in drag.

* * *

An older woman with brunette woman walked into the gymnasium and turned to the assembled boys.

"Hi everyone, my name is Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your Gym Instructor for this semester. Now, are you ready to sweat?"

* * *

Syrus came barreling into the boy's locker room.

"Lousy girl's locker room, they should really make the sign bigger!"

The little vampire opened his locker and glanced down.

"Those are Jaden's sneakers. I guess he's still using my locker," Syrus sighed as he picked up the aforementioned shoes. When he did, the envelope that Crowler planted fell to the ground.

"This isn't Jaden's." The young vampire said as he lifted the letter up and opened.

Dearest Jaden,

I've been in love with ever since I first laid eyes on you. Please meet with at the girl's dorm, I endearingly await your arrival.

-Alexis Roads.

"This is better than what my mom usually writes."

Syrus completely ignored who it was for and thought that it was for him. It was in his locker, even though Jaden used it for his shoes and duster, even his sword, Force Edge, was in the locker. He then started to daydream about Alexis and himself.

(Due to the extreme corniness and ridiculousness of Syrus' daydream, neither co-authors will be able to stomach describing it.)

* * *

"Hey Sy, the outhouse's yours if you need it." Jaden said as he entered his dorm, simply wearing his black pants. "Sy's gone Sparda." Jaden looked to see Chumley and rolled his eyes. "I told you to call me Jaden. Just 'cause people call me Sparda doesn't mean I go by it twenty four seven."

"Sorry, but he had this really happy look on his face when he left." Jaden shrugged and checked his guns real quick.

* * *

Later that night, Outside the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm

Crowler silently giggled as he snipped the chain holding the back gate closed. He quickly rushed in and dove behind a bush located just outside the hot springs where he could hear the girls talking as they bathed.

"That red seems really cool!" Mindy was saying, as she relaxed in the water. She seemed even more relaxed outside the school uniform. "Mindy, you'll think any guy is cute, and please tell me it's not mating season for you."

"It's not mating season Jazz, and if it was then I'd be trying to get laid."

"Give Mindy some slack. Cat-people are mostly female, and with how much of a minority Darkstalkers are makes things a little crazy. Besides, I agree that Jaden is cool, even if he can be dense. Such as disappearing for six months and not calling during that time." Alexis was relaxing in the warmth of the pool. Then they heard something outside.

* * *

Crowler remained still as he heard someone approaching, he assumed it was Jaden; having falling for the fake love letter. He held the camera up, ready to snap a photo.

"Alexis?"

Only problem was that the person who appeared was NOT Jaden.

"THAT'S NOT JADEN! IT'S THAT STAMMERING FIELD SPELL NITWIT!"

In his surprise, Crowler had forgotten to remain quiet, thereby alerting the female students of their presence.

"Who's there?" one girl asked as she came out to inspect the noise.

It was then that Crowler scrammed, as he was noticed by the three girls in that were in the pool, and not even a minute passed before more girls showed up. Jasmine was in a towel, as was Alexis and it really showed off her figure, while Mindy was just completely nude, letting the intricate patterns of fur cover her modesty. "Alright Syrus, you're currently in trouble, and you better explain." Syrus was nervous when Alexis said that, and she wasn't looking that happy either.

* * *

Syrus was now tied up in the girl's dorm lounge. It was really just his hands that were tied up, but it wasn't comforting to know. "Alright Syrus, you don't seem like the kind of kid to just waltz to the girl's dorm with evil intention, so you can give us your side of the story."

"You're not serious Alexis!?" Jasmine gasped, after she got her uniform on. Syrus had a blush as Mindy didn't get dressed in her uniform, using that it's the girls dorm and the fur makes her decent enough. "Of course I am. If he's got a good reason then I think we need to hear him out first."

"Oh, um, would you believe me if I said I was invited here?" That got the three girls attention. "If you were invited then why don't you have the guest card, and by who?"

"Guest card?"

"You couldn't have gotten in this far without it."

"But Alexis, you never said anything about me needing a guest card."

The trio of girls now was confused at the little vampire's statement.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasmine asked.

"Alexis was the one who invited me, she even sent me a letter."

"Do you have this letter?"

Syrus nodded and handed said letter to the nearest girl, Jasmine. The trio took a quick glance at the paper and knew something was up.

"Syrus, my last name isn't even spelled right."

"Not only that but, this note is addressed to Jaden Yuki," Jasmine said as she pointed to the name at the top.

"Ugh, whoever wrote this definitely wanted Jaden in trouble. The scent isn't even a woman's." That got the little vampire confused at Mindy's statement. "I can smell better then a human and other breeds of Darkstalkers, outside of werewolves, and the letter has a masculine scent."

"What's going on here?" The three girls covered Syrus as Fontaine entered the lounge room. "Nothing ma'am." The girls weren't sure if she'd press the issue, but she didn't. "I hope you girls get to bed soon, and please don't walk around naked Mindy. A lady shouldn't be showing her body to the world." Mindy seemed to huff at that, but paid it no mind as Fontaine left.

* * *

Jaden was starting to get worried. His time leading the Dark Knights gang taught him that something bad happens when friends aren't around. 'I hope Sy's okay.' Just then he got a message on his PDA. "We have your friend Syrus Truesdale. If you want him back, come to the girl's dorm." Jaden then got a serious look on his face and left without putting on a shirt, just his duster.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to just let him go? He is trespassing and should get expelled." Jasmine said as Alexis came back into the room. She said she needed to call someone and that they would let Syrus off with a warning.

"Jasmine, he didn't know that someone set Jaden up, and I'm betting its Crowler." Jasmine and Mindy were both confused, but Alexis didn't explain just yet. "Syrus can go, but this is a chance to show off my boyfriend's skills. In fact, he'll be coming pretty soon." That was a shocker for the three of them, as Alexis never mentioned having a significant other. "How close were you two?"

"If it wasn't for the war, and some really bad timed attacks, I might have been a mother succubus by now."

(Flashback)

"_I'm sure you heard stories on how the first Darkstalkers were created by Dark Gene. I was one of the many they experimented on."_

A slightly younger Alexis is seen thrown into some kind of holding cell. She looked around through the bars of her cage and saw various people of different ages and races in the same situation. Some appeared to be perfectly normal while others had claws, horns, wings and/or other additions to their anatomy. Another thing she noticed was that she was not alone in her cell. Sitting in the corner was a younger Jaden Yuki, gazing at her in sadness.

The reason; the blonde's new white wings on her back and head. She turned away as tears began to form in her eyes. She was then surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around her in comforting embrace.

'_Jaden was my only friend while we all were in that hell. '_

"Don't cry, you're okay." Jaden said trying to soothe the girl down with a hug. "How am I fine? My brother is missing, my parents are dead, and now I'm a monster! How am I okay!" Alexis broke out in tears, though she was still in Jaden's embrace. "You're still alive and that counts for something, and I don't think you're a monster. The guys that are holding us prisoners are monsters." Alexis was still crying but she felt a little better then. She started sobbing a bit and fell asleep in his arms. The morning came, and Alexis was still embraced by Jaden, her wings still out. "Sorry, I was just really tired."

"Don't be sorry. We'll get out of here some day! I'm Jaden Yuki the next king of games!"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes. It's nice to meet you Jaden."  
_  
'That was the first day we met. We were pretty much the only comfort that Dark Gene would let us have. The days were pretty much a blur of the same routine: eat, sleep, and be tested on. Jaden tried to keep the guards from forcing me into having sex with them, due to my species, but then one day it was Jaden they came for.'_

(Flashback End)

Alexis was brought out of musings when she caught sight of Jaden rowing up to the dorm.

"Sorry girls, looks like I'll have to finish another time."

* * *

Crowler broke the surface of the water, annoyed at his plot foiled by his faux love letter ending up in the wrong hands.

"You try to expel one kid and the whole world turns against you."

He then heard the sound of paddles breaking the water. He turned and caught sight of the boy he tried to frame rowing towards the Girl's dorm.

"You're a little late."

* * *

"Yo Lex, and I'm guessing you sent the message since Sy's with you."

"Yeah, and it's not his fault. Someone tried to get you expelled. Good thing you have that guest card, for now." The girls and Syrus were curious about that. "Let me guess, we can all forget about this if we duel right?"

"You got it Jay. You win we just go home, or you can come to the dorms for a 'special reward', but if you lose then you have to return the guest card."

"You must still be mad about not calling you after I healed up. Alright then let's get the party started!"

Jaden: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"I think I'll lead this number, and I'll summon my **Lilin Dancer** in attack mode." The monster that was summoned was an entirely female monster that had perfect curves and a pair of bat like wings on her back and pointed ears, with a very skimpy, almost see through, outfit that looked like it belonged on a harem girl holding a dagger in her hand. "I can't do anything this round with her, but I'm sure you know about my little dancer. I'll finish my turn with a face down."

**Lilin Dancer/ATK: 1200**

"It's been a while since I've seen her."

Jaden then drew his card

"I'll start off by summoning **Dark Knight Taurus** in attack mode."

A burly man in black, bull-styled armor brandishing a large war hammer appeared on Jaden's field.

"And I'll have him attack Lilim Dancer with Bull-Charge Bash!"

The Knight rushed forward with his hammer held high, ready to do just that. Alexis, however smirked.

"Not so fast, I activate **Doble Passe**!"

The Knight ran past her monster and brought the hammer down on Alexis.

Alexis: 2300

"Doble Passe changes your attack to direct one on me and then I can wage a direct attack on you with Lilin Dancer!"

The scantily clad girl charged forward with her dagger at the ready but then vanished.

"Oh, and when she attacks, she gains 600 attack points"

**Lilin Dancer: ATK: 1800**

The girl then reappeared behind Jaden before she drove her weapon into his back.

Jaden: 2200

"Jaden!"

"Well, that was sloppy of me. It's been a while that I almost forgot how she plays."

"Am I jogging your memory, Jaden?" Alexis asked with a slightly sultry tone.

"Among other things."

"We'll have to see afterwards, won't we? Now then."

Alexis drew her next card.

"I play **Rusalka** **Dancer**!"

**Rusalka Dancer: ATK: 1200**

Another female monster appeared on Alexis' field. This one, like her other monster had curves in all the right places and was clad in only seashells to cover her modesty.

"And I'll activate **Polymerization** to fuse Rusalka and Lilin Dancer to summon** Succubus** **Helene**!"

The two dancers performed a figure eight before becoming enveloped in a whirlwind. When the storm died down, in their place was another gorgeous female monster with bat wings coming out of her back, clad in only a torn toga barely covering her body and wielding a sword.

**Succubus Helene: ATK: 2100**

"Now I'll have Helene attack Taurus!"

The female monster began to spin around with her sword facing outward. She closed in on Taurus and sliced him to ribbons.

Jaden: 1800

"Well, so much for him."

* * *

Crowler was watching the duel, mentally cheering for Alexis to win. 'Beat that Slifer Slacker to the ground, and I can then get him expelled for trespassing!' Of course, the universe, fates, or whatever that governs universe decided it was time for him to get a slice of humble pie. The duel itself from Jaden's destroyed monster sent a large wave towards Crowler, not large enough to be noticed from a distance, but it was large enough to intimidate the effeminate man and push him closer to shore.

* * *

"Looks like it's my turn."

Jaden drew his card and smiled.

"I'll play the field spell **Fusion Gate**! Now I can summon a fusion monster without Polymerization."

He then held out to cards.

"Now I fuse **Dark Knight Capricorn** and **Dark Knight Virgo** to summon **Dark Knight Draco**!"

What appeared next was a winged man in armor. The armor, like other Dark Knight monsters before him, was black and had a distinct Dragon design. In his hand was a Japanese style Katana.

**Dark Knight Draco: ATK: 2100**

"So, it looks like it'll be your fusion monster against mine, that's fine by me."

She was silent for a moment.

"Although, since they have the same attack points, they're just going to destroy themselves."

"Nice try, Lex, but I haven't forgotten about Helene special ability to not be destroyed in battle when your opponent only has one monster. I'll end my turn for now."

"It's a good thing you did, but you would've made sure Draco wouldn't be destroyed, especially with his 'power'." Alexis drew a card and smirked. "Now I'll turn up the heat with the equip spell: **Fusion Weapon**" As soon as Alexis played the spell card, the sword that the succubus woman had transformed into a strange trident that glowed with energy.

**Succubus Helene: ATK: 3600.  
**  
"Well, Sy, it's time to brace ourselves." Jaden said knowing what would happen next. "Now Helene, strike the Dark Knight down with Trident Blast!" The trident powered up before shooting a green energy beam at Dark Knight Draco. With the attack, Jaden's life points went down as well.

Jaden: 200

"Are you sure Jaden's all that? It looks more like he beat Crowler with a fluke." Jasmine asked. Mindy might have asked, but she was too entranced by the duel to really say anything. Alexis just kept her smirk up. "Oh, he's all that, and the duel isn't over till it's over. Right babe?"

"That's right Alexis, and now it's my turn to party."

Jaden drew his next card.

"Sweet, I'll play **Dark Knight Gemini Castor**!"

Another knight in black armor appeared on the field. He seemed very plain-looking; what with the only outstanding things about him were the blue highlights on his armor.

"And when he's summoned successfully, I can summon out his brother: **Dark Knight Gemini** **Pollux **from my hand!"

An identical knight to the first one appeared but this one had red highlights instead of blue.

"And let's not forget about Fusion Gate that's still in play so I'll fuse them together to create **Dark Knight Orion**!"

The twins stood back to back and began to spin around before they vanished and a new monster took their place. This new one had the trademark black armor like his kin. His armor was rather intricate with the main attention grabber being three jewels on his belt. He held a broadsword in one hand and a bow in the other.

"That's not good."

"So you remember his little trick, huh?" asked Jaden.

"Yep, when he's summoned, Orion can destroy any one monster whose original attack points are less than his own and since Helene only had 2100 before I played Fusion weapon…"

"…It qualifies to be a target."

Orion drew his bow string back as an arrow of light formed. He released and the projectile struck true into the Helene's chest, destroying her.

"And since that was just his ability, I can still attack."

Orion then charged forward, brandishing his sword.

**Dark Knight Orion: ATK: 2400**

Alexis' life points then took a hit, as she had no monster on the field to defend her.

Alexis: 0

The duel was over and Jaden was victorious once more. "Well, you win the duel, and I have a feeling that Crowler will be pissed."

"You know Lex, if I was him, I'd be more worried about losing my job for framing a student," Jaden quipped, causing Alexis to giggle a bit. "Well, the duel's over, and, you good knight, have claimed your prize." It was so seductive that Jasmine and Mindy got shivers down their spines. "I've got the guest card, and I'll claim that prize. Still, got to drop Sy off at the Slifer Red dorms. I'll stop by after I'm done with Sy." Jaden started rowing off as Alexis smiled, thinking of what would happen. "I'm not sure what to think about Jaden, but I still think they should both be expelled."

"You can think what you want, but we'll finally be able to continue where we left off, without any interruptions."

* * *

Crowler had swam back to finish watching the duel, and he was a little pissed. "Someday, somehow, Jaden Yuki, I will expel you! That is, after I find a way home."

* * *

Jaden returned to the girl's dorm, after dropping Sy off and reminding them to keep their hands off his stuff. He was allowed in by security after he flashed his guest card, and made his way to Alexis' room. He knocked on the door to let her know that at least there was someone outside her room. "Yes?"

"It's me Lex, and I've come for you my beautiful succubus." She then gave him permission to enter and he saw that she had been waiting. She wasn't wearing a school uniform or a traditional nightgown. It was a silk gown that was transparent, allowing Jaden to see her body as if she was naked. Alexis wore no undergarments of any sort as she made a come hither motion. "Finally my brave knight. We can resume our romance." Jaden went up to her and kissed Alexis' hand, before she drew him in for a night of great passion.

* * *

**OC Cards**

**Dark Knight Taurus/ EARTH/ Lv. 4/ Warrior/ ATK: 1700/ DEF: 800/ **_**While not the brightest mind of the sect, Taurus' strength has proven invaluable to the Dark Knights' cause.**_

**Dark Knight Gemini Castor- to be revealed**

**Dark Knight Gemini Pollux- to be revealed**

**Dark Knight Draco/ WIND/ Lv. 6/ Warrior/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1900/ effect to be revealed.**

**Dark Knight Orion/ LIGHT/ Lv. 7/ Warrior/ ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000/ When this card is Fusion Summoned, select one monster on the field whose original ATK is less than this card's and destroy it.**

**Lilin Dancer/ DARK/ Lv. 4/ Warrior/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800/ When this card attacks your opponent directly, increase this card's ATK by 600.**

**Rusalka Dancer/ DARK/ Lv. 3/ Spellcaster/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000/**_** a beautiful spirit of a tormented woman. When she sings, she can lure any passersby into a watery grave. **_

**Succubus Helene/ DARK/ Lv. 6/ Warrior/ ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2000/ effect to be revealed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Several miles out at sea, a fleet of battleships powered through the ocean currents in a tight formation. Helicopters flew close for support as all weaponry on board both naval and aerial vehicles stood primed and ready. At first glance, one would think that such a fleet was headed towards a major battlefield but it was not. This fleet was commissioned for armed escort and protection.

"Attention all craft, I know it's been a long journey, fighting off intruders and attack subs. It seems the whole world is trying to infiltrate our defenses but it's about to all pay off," said the commanding officer over the radio as land came into view.

Naturally, one can't help but wonder who, aboard one of these ships, could be of such importance that would warrant the need for protection on such a scale.

"We're about to reach our final objective and with the payload safe."

In actuality, it wasn't a "who… "

"So full speed ahead, men. This is the moment we've been waiting for"

It's more of a what.

"The moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

* * *

"Please Slifer, help me pass this test. If I don't pass this then I won't be in Ra Yellow, and I don't want to be stuck wearing red for the rest of my life, not that there's anything wrong with red." Syrus said as he chanted something to a picture of Slifer the Sky Dragon, attempting and failing to pull off a séance of sorts. Jaden was snoozing a bit, wearing only his undergarments as he had gotten back late from a nightly rendezvous with Alexis. Syrus continued on. "If you're listening to me then please give me a sign." He jumped when an alarm clock rang. He sighed as it was just Jaden sleeping in a bit. "Come on, wake up Jay. We've got tests today."

"You shouldn't try that." This confused the young vampire as he didn't know why Chumley would want him to stop. "You know that after the written test comes the field exam, and I don't want to be the guy that faces off with Sparda." Syrus left, but blushed as Jaden mumbled something about Alexis' tongue and ran off.

* * *

Sometime later, Jaden was awake and with a full stomach. He dashed off to the exam, but noticed one of the staff having trouble with the van. "Need a hand?" He asked as he started pushing, deciding that a good deed would be his own reward.

"Oh, are you from the auto club?" she asked.

"Nope, just your everyday chivalrous knight."

"Isn't that nice."

Jaden lifted the back of the van off the ground.

"You're such a sweet boy, I'll remember this."

"How about next time, you just remember the extended warranty on this thing," Jaden grunted as he pushed the vehicle up the hill.

* * *

Many students were hard at work to complete their written exam.

"You have 45 minutes left to finish your test," said Banner.

Jaden came in at that moment. "Sorry I'm late." Banner nodded as a few people had some thoughts. 'He comes about all carefree and is late. If I didn't do the research myself, then I wouldn't have thought of him as a war hero duelist. Jaden needs to apply himself more.' Bastion's pencil was flying with answers, but he himself felt bored and unchallenged. Alexis was having different thoughts, 'Maybe I should've asked if he would stay with me 'till morning, then he might not be so late. It would take some luck or serious studying to finish the test when we're already fifteen minutes in.'

"Here is your test Mr. Yuki, but you will be pressed for time." Jaden worked on his test as best he could, but there was someone that wasn't a part of the class watching. 'Just you wait Jaden, you may find the written portion difficult, but the field duel will become a nightmare.' Crowler was watching and waiting. He thought of a plan to humiliate Jaden, and then remembered a bit of information that may turn the tides in his favor. He slunk off to begin the plan.

Later

"All right class, the written exam is now over. So please walk, do not run, to get in line to get today's new rare cards," Banner announced.

"They're here?" one student asked.

Banner then just realized what was about to happen, "Oh dear."

Every single student then rushed out the door to get to the card shack first like Christmas shoppers the night before Black Friday, the horror.

Jaden and Syrus were asleep through it all.

* * *

The students rushed like starving animals to the card shack to get the new rare cards. It was a usual ritual for most as they waited for the chance to improve their decks and get promoted, and they got to the shack. The man that was in charge of the escort team held the briefcase. "Well, now. You want the cards? Then come and get 'em." He said as the place opened, but when they got in there was only a slip of folded paper inside. "Huh? Where are the rare cards?" One of the students asked, but the girl that was by the case shook her head. "You know the rules, it's first come first serve, and this gentleman got here first." The person in question could hardly be seen, but the students complained on how it wasn't fair.

* * *

"Wake up you two." Bastion said, with Alexis beside him, both trying to wake the two sleeping Slifers.

Syrus was the first to stir awake.

"I flunked, didn't I? I'm a complete failure," he said, hopeless.

"Sy, if you were graded on melodrama, you'd get an 'A."

The two then noticed the barren classroom.

"Where'd everybody go?" asked Syrus.

"At the card shack, today's the day the new rare cards arrive," Alexis answered.

"WHAT?! How come no one told us?"

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves, to use in the upcoming field test."

"So how come you're not rushing to get new cards?"

"Please, one errant card and my entire deck's delicate balance is thrown off," Bastion said with a hint smugness.

"Mine wouldn't."

"Then let's go before they run out," Jaden said to the little vampire before the two ran off.

* * *

They got to the card shack, but there was no one there. "They couldn't have run out of cards already, could they?" Syrus asked as they walked up to the counter. "I think it might be because we slept in. Next time don't hold an all-night Slifer séance." He then looked at the girl at the counter. "Miss, are there any cards left?"

"Yeah, but we've only got regular packs. Here," She handed a pack of normal cards. It was a normal booster pack, but Syrus tried to offer it to Jaden. "You take it Sy, I've got two good decks, and I'm thinking of unleashing hell."

"Oh, you're that auto-knight that came to my rescue earlier today." A voice said getting Jaden's and Syrus' attention. "Hey, you're the lady that had van trouble!"

* * *

Chazz and his two friends were hanging around the hall. Clint and Sam were somewhat scared. "I send you two to get some of those rare cards, and you come back empty handed?!" Chazz was not pleased, and his tone showed it. "It's not our fault Chazz, some sticky fingers got all the cards first and didn't save the rest!"

"Bah, it doesn't matter since no duelist here can beat me."

"Unless that duelist goes by the name of Jaden Yuki," a familiar voice spoke out.

The trio of boys turned to the source and found the same person from the card shack.

"It's that sticky fingers who took all the rare cards!"

"You mean these?" he said, throwing open his cloak to reveal the numerous cards lining it.

"Who the hell are you?" Chazz demanded, fed up with this mystery guy's mind games.

The person then pulled his cloak off to reveal himself to be…

"CROWLER?!"

"In the flesh my student!" Chazz just smirked a bit. "You looked better with the disguise on." Crowler just fell down a bit before getting back up. "Barbs aside, I believe we have a common enemy in Jaden Yuki. I'll set up the exams that you'll duel him, and beat him with these rare cards."

"Problem is, that only students from the same dorm can duel each other." Clint said, but Crowler waved his hands. "I have connections to arrange it. So what do you say Chazz?"

"Why should I waste my time dueling a Slifer Slacker?" That's when Crowler had one last part to say. "I'm sure that Miss Rhodes would dump the Slacker and gladly take you as her paramour when you win."

"Fine, I'll beat that Slacker." Chazz said, with thought of the idea of having a succubus trophy wife dancing around in his head.

* * *

"I'm dueling a blue?" Jaden was standing on the dueling field, ready to face his opponent, but he was looking at Chazz, not a random Slifer.

"Yes, you see you seem to talk big game, and I wanted to make sure you can back up the talk. So, who else than the best of the first year Obelisk Blue dorm?" Crowler said, but Jaden knew there was something more to it than that. Still, the thought of at least knocking Chazz down a peg or two was a little too enticing.

"I accept!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Here goes!" Jaden drew his card.

"I'll start off by summoning **7****th**** Hell: Lust** in defense mode."

A scythe-wielding ghoul in a red tattered tunic appeared on the field.

"I don't think your little ghoul can stand up to what's about to happen to him." Chazz then drew a card, _'Thanks for the rare cards Crowler.'_

"Fresh off the presses is **Magical Mallet**! With this I can get a redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want I can put back in my deck and reshuffle."

* * *

Syrus was sitting beside Bastion and was shocked, "A rare card on the first draw!"

"And a dangerous one at that. Now Chazz can essentially pick which cards he wants and doesn't want." Bastion answered the young Slifer.

* * *

Chazz had placed the cards in his deck and reshuffled, and drew. "And that's not all, I can reshuffle Magical Mallet and I can play it again and again." He then reshuffled his deck a second time after he played Magical Mallet. "It comes in handy when I'm looking for this: **V-Tiger Jet**!" A combat jet in the shape of a tiger roared on to the field.

**V-Tiger Jet/ ATK: 1600/DEF: 1800**

A yellow and green aircraft with robotic tiger appendages and head appeared on Chazz's field.

"And there's a lot more where that came from because I play **Frontline Base**! It allows me to summon another Lv. 4 or below monster this turn and I have just the one, too. **W-Wing Catapult!**"

This time, a blue boxy machine materialized.

"Now I combine them into **VW Tiger Catapult**!"

**VW Tiger Catapult/ ATK: 2000**

The two machines then connected together at the Tiger Jet's bottom by the blue jet's top.

"And let's not forget his special ability."

* * *

"Oh come on, is this guy's turn ever going to end sometime this century?" shouted Syrus.

* * *

"By sending one card to the graveyard, I can switch one of your monsters into attack mode."

The ghoul on Jaden's field then stood up and brandished its scythe.

"Now my Tiger Catapult will send your monster back to hell!"

The machine unleashed a barrage of missile on the Hell: Lust, shattering it into particles.

* * *

Crowler gazed down in glee at Chazz's move against the young Slifer.

"My goodness, perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks."

Sheppard remained silent as he watched the duel.

'_Don't be so sure of that, Crowler. Sparda is just getting started.'_

* * *

As the dust from the attack settled, Chazz found not only were Jaden's life points unchanged but now there were five copies of the monster he destroyed squatting in defense mode.

"What the? Where did they come from and why haven't your life points gone down?"

"That's Lust special ability: when he's destroyed, I take no battle damage and I get to summon as many **Lust Tokens** equal to number of cards you played this turn. Since you played five, I get five tokens."

Chazz growled at this predicament.

"Fine, I place one card facedown and end my turn. But make no mistake; I'll be bringing the heat next turn."

"In that case, I better cool things down! I sacrifice two Lust tokens in order to summon **Cerberus, the Ice Guardian** in attack mode!"

Two of the ghoulish tokens were encase in ice before a massive three-headed dog monster incased in armor-like ice came charging onto the field and crushing the two of them. The three heads then unleashed a growling howl.

**Cerberus, the Ice Guardian/ ATK: 2300**

"Now Cerberus, attack the VW-Tiger catapult!" Cerberus did as his master commanded and blasted VW-Tiger with a blast of ice, freezing it until it couldn't fly and shattered on impact with the floor.

Chazz: 3700

"Well then, I think I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn, and I think you should've summoned a V-8." Jaden chuckled at the semi-bad pun, but Chazz just growled.

* * *

"I must say that Jaden's deck is full of unknown cards. Those Hell cards make it easier to summon stronger monsters." Bastion stared at the young man. "Yeah, and I wonder what's next." Syrus said, looking at the war hero with awe in his eyes.

* * *

"That's one big dog." Mindy nervously tried to hide behind Alexis when she said that. "Yeah, and it's just the first guardian in Jaden's deck." Alexis just smiled as she watched the duel.

"I've read about him! Cerberus is traditionally from Greek lore, and is the guardian of the Underworld. How did Jaden get him in his deck?" Jazz was shocked to see the fabled guardian, especially since it was always with the Darkstalker Hero Sparda. "I know you have questions, but mine is what Crowler is up to?"

* * *

"You got lucky Slifer Slacker, but I've still got some tricks. Now I summon **X-Head Cannon**, and with Frontline Base I can summon **Z-Metal Tank**." Two more mechanical monsters appeared on the field.

After seeing what Chazz had summoned, he had good feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Next, I play my face down, **Call of the Haunted**! It allows me to bring back a monster in my graveyard and I choose…"

A red mechanical Dragon appeared.

* * *

"It's him!" shouted Syrus.

"He has it!" Added Bastion.

* * *

"That's right, **Y-Dragon Head**! It's what I discarded for my Tiger Catapult's effect. Now I combine them all to create **XYZ-Dragon Cannon**!"

**XYZ-Dragon Cannon/ ATK: 2800**

"I'm not done yet. I play Monster Reborn from my hand to summon back **VW Tiger Catapult**!"

The aforementioned monster returned with a roar.

* * *

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each!" Bastion exclaimed.

"But Cerberus took down VW no problem, why would Chazz call it back?" asked the short vampire.

"I had heard rumors that VW and XYZ monsters were part of the same family and they had one more assembly form."

* * *

"But wait, there's more; or rather less. They say two is better than one but I disagree. Especially when the one is the ultimate **VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon**!

The two monsters took off into the air and broke apart into their separate monsters before reforming into a new humanoid machine.

**VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon/ ATK: 3000**

"Makes your demon dog look like a puppy, huh?"

Cerberus then disappeared in a small whirlwind.

"Or at least it did. Oh, that's right, I didn't mention VWXYZ ability. He allows me to banish one card on your field once a turn. And if you think that's impressive, just wait until he attacks."

"Hold it Chazz, I play **A Hero Emerges**!"

"A hero what?"

"Emerges, what this does is you have to randomly pick one card from my hand and if it is a monster, I can summon it."

"Fine, the far right!"

In most cases, one would think that a strong warrior or a hideous abomination would appear, but what was summoned by the effect of A Hero Emerges was a small furry monster with angelic wings. *Kuri* this caused many of the girls in the audience to squeal along with phrases like: "It's so cute!" "I just want to hug it!"

"I summon my good friend, **Winged Kuriboh**, and he'll be finishing the duel." Chazz just laughed at the monster Jaden summoned. "I'm not even going to bother with it, and I'll attack that Lust Token." VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Canon attacked one of the Lust Tokens. "That's the end of my turn." Jaden smirked as he drew another card. He took a quick glance and smirked.

"I'll set one card face down and that's it."

"That's it, all right because you're finished, Jaden. VWXYZ attacks Kuriboh!"

The machine open fired with its beam cannons.

"Time to end this, I discard two cards and play the spell card **Transcendent Wings**!"

"WHAT?!"

The beams began to cascade off the now much larger wings of the brown fur ball.

"Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level ten monster; and it gets better, too. When he sacrifices himself, he destroys all monsters in attack mode and deals damage to your life points equal to their attack points."

The powered up Kuriboh then threw VWXYZ's attack right back at him, shattering them both into pieces.

Chazz: 700

"Lucky punk!" Chazz snarled

"Lucky? No, I just have a soft spot for old ladies but not for you, Chazz, since it's now my turn."

Chazz tensed up.

"I switch my two remaining Lust Tokens into attack mode and have them attack you directly!"

The two ghouls stood up and rushed forward with incredible speed, slashing at Chazz.

Chazz: 0

The crowd was stunned, before they broke off into a cheer at the amazing Duel. "Well done Jaden Yuki. This is the first time that someone from Slifer Red ever beat an Obelisk Blue in the history of our academy. You are truly a model student for the Darkstalker community, and I am proud to promote you to Ra Yellow!" Shepherd announced on the PA system in the gym. Everyone was chanting Jaden's name, but Alexis ahd quickly ran up and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"How could Chazz lose to that Slifer Slacker with all those rare cards I gave him!?" Crowler said as he watched Jaden get praised for doing what was thought to be impossible. Chancellor Shepherd turned his head towards. "What's this about giving Chazz some rare cards?" Crowler tried to keep Shepherd in the dark, but the man pulled a PDA that had various complaints about a single individual grabbing all the cards. When that was shown, Crowler knew that he would at least get toilet cleaning duty for quite a while.

* * *

Later…

"How's this? Roommate wanted, no one named Chazz; rare cards a plus," suggested Chumley.

Syrus remained silent; already missing the war hero he had come to befriend.

"Hey, Sy, if you're not gonna help with, the least you could do is make me a grilled cheese."

"I just thought Jaden would say goodbye to us, that's all."

"Someone say my name?" a voice said from the door.

It was Jaden, still wearing his red duster but now with the Ra Yellow blazer underneath.

"Jaden?! What are you doing here? Aren't you in Yellow now?" Syrus asked shocked.

""Well, first off, I wanted to say congrats on passing your exam. Secondly, yep, I'm a yellow but I've talked with Sheppard and made it so that I had the privileges of a Ra Yellow but I can reside here in the Red dorm." Jaden said with a smile.

"Ahhhhhh, Really?!" Syrus said with tears as he hugged the bigger boy around the waist.

"Hey, Sy! Leggo, you're getting my coat soaked!" the boy yelped in surprise.

"Oh sorry!" Syrus said as he pulled away.

The rest of day passed by as three friends in the Red dorm laughed.

* * *

**OC Cards**

_**7**__**th**__** Hell: Lust/ DARK/ Lv. 4/ Fiend/ ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1400/ **__**When this card is destroyed by battle, negate any battle damage and special summon as many "Lust Tokens" to the field equal to the number of cards your opponent played the turn this card was destroyed: "Lust Token / Level 1/ Fiend-type/ DARK Attribute/ ATK: 500/ DEF: 500/ When this card is destroyed by battle, negate any battle damage."**_

_**Cerberus, the Ice Guardian/ WATER/ Lv.7/ Fiend/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 2000/- Effect to be revealed.**_


End file.
